


The Fire Down Below

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: A-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Lust potion accident
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Fire Down Below

It was his own damn fault, really. For her own safety, he’d forbidden Belle from ever coming into his tower laboratory to dust. Which meant that he should occasionally do something about it; it wouldn’t have taken more than a wave of his hand, after all. But it hadn’t quite reached the point where it was really _noticeable_ yet, but there had been enough in the air that he had felt it the second he’d breathed some up his nose. The resulting sneeze had come at exactly the wrong moment, right when he’d been about to squeeze a single drop of a rare plant extract into a waiting jar of a nearly-finished potion. His fingers had tightened convulsively, the entire contents of the eyedropper’s glass tube squirting out, and then several more explosive sneezes had followed in rapid succession, blinding him as he staggered back from his workbench, his ears catching the sound of a jar overturning. When the sneezes had stopped and he could finally see straight again, it was too late to wipe anything away, but he could smell where the spilled oil had absorbed into the skin of his wrist, and he was now in a hell of his own making. 

He’d hoped it wouldn’t affect him – it was meant to be swallowed, after all –but shortly after teatime he’d had to escape to his study, locking the door behind him and wrenching at the laces of his breeches. He’d been there ever since, sprawled back in his armchair, legs wide, his cock up and rock-hard against his belly. He’d come three times already, jerking into his hand, his erection barely softening each time before filling again. His skin was stretched tight over the distended veins, the usual hideous grey-green colour flushed to a warmer hue by the blood engorging the tissue. His flesh felt raw, abused, but the relentless, aching throb of arousal wouldn’t leave him, his mind filled with too many images. Belle pulling her blouse down, offering a breast for him to suck. Belle kneeling on all fours, naked, while he drove into her from behind. Belle strung up against his dungeon wall, arms and legs stretched wide, spread open for him, while he knelt at her feet and made her come again and again, her screams of pleasure echoing off the walls. He squeezed himself, hard, feeling panicky, and nearly jumped out of his chair when a knock sounded on the study’s door. 

“Rumpel? Are you in there?” Belle’s worried voice was enough to send a fresh wave of hunger through his cock. “You didn’t come to dinner. Are you all right?” 

“No, I’m not all right!” he snapped. “I spilled a potion on myself earlier.” It was a measure of his desperation that he couldn’t think clearly enough to lie. 

“What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

“Just go away,” he said tightly, pressing his thumb down over the head of his cock, smearing the single drop of moisture beading up at the slit. He hadn’t much left in him, he’d come nearly dry the last time, his balls contracting around nothingness, his seed all spent. He tried not to think of inviting Belle into the room, of bending her over the table and ploughing into her body. Because every bit of magic knowledge within him told him that yes, she could help, that she was the only one who _could_ help. 

“Rumpel. What kind of potion did you spill?”

He gritted his teeth. She wouldn’t go away until she got some answers, he knew. “It was something to help men…last long enough to satisfy their lovers,” he said, and hoped she knew enough to understand what he was talking about. 

There was a beat of silence on the other side of the door. 

“Right, so you’re…”

“Yes! And I’m not fit company right now, so go away!” His face was flaming hot.

“But…can’t you take care of it?”

“I have been trying to for over an hour!” 

“Won’t it wear off?”

He really couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. He pushed his cock down, tucking the head under the loosened laces of his breeches and whimpered out loud at the pressure. “I don’t know! Properly prepared, yes, it should have worn off by now.” He rolled one of the laces back and forth over his cock, his hips rocking up into the sensation. 

“Was it properly prepared?”

Oh, she was clever, that she’d spotted that. “No. I had a sneezing fit. Squeezed out too much of the final ingredient. Then accidentally knocked the whole thing over and got it on me.”

“Can’t you make an anecdote?”

It was a close tie between laughing and crying, because that would imply that he could fucking think about anything other than the thing jutting up from between his legs. 

“No, I can’t!”

“Why?”

His patience wore out. “Because I created a lust potion! And the only way to break the hold of a lust potion is to give in to the object of one’s desires! So unless you want to offer me the use of your body to rut myself senseless like a wild beast, _go away and leave me be_!” He rolled his balls in one hand and gave himself a fast, hard pump with the other, his palm slick with the oil he’d conjured up a while ago. Silence. Good, he’d shocked her enough to get her to leave. Maybe for enough gold, one of the whores in the town would consent to lie with him, maybe it would be enough…

“Would it help?” her voice came, small and tentative, after a minute, and he startled. 

“What are you saying?’ His voice sounded strangled. 

“Would it…take care of the problem, if we…if you…” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am!”

“I’m a monster!”

“You’re a man!” Belle put her hand on the door handle, not really expecting it to open, but it turned under her hand and she stepped into the room. For one long moment that was frozen in time, she had a clear view of him, the firelight casting him into sharp relief and outlining the thick, curved shaft that his fingers were gliding along. And then he jerked his hand away, and his shirt fell over him, hiding him from her sight. 

“The door was locked; I know it was.” He couldn’t move, shock freezing him in place, even as she advanced into the room. 

“It opened for me.” 

She was staring at him, licking her lips, and he fought the urge to simply poof away when she stopped directly in front of him and slowly sank to her knees. She couldn’t…she couldn’t mean to…

“I’ve thought about it, about you. What you would look like. What it would feel like, to have a man inside me.” 

She reached out and pushed his shirt back up, and his brain stuttered to a halt at she looked at him, lickingher lips again _,_ and then her fingers were curling around him and he couldn’t hold back the whimper that rose to his lips. He grabbed her wrist, meaning to pull her hand away, but couldn’t quite do it. “Belle. Belle, you can’t want this. Look at me.” He sounded wrecked to his own ears. 

“I am looking. And I like what I see.” And she moved her hand, stroking him up and down, and he nearly came again right then and there. “I want you, Rumpel.”

“I can’t promise to be gentle. Not now, not like this.”

“You won’t hurt me,” she said with an assurance that he didn’t feel. “And I’m not a teacup; I won’t break.”

In a blur of motion he was up, his hands under her arms, lifting her to his feet, and the next thing she knew her back was to the wall and his mouth was slanting hungrily over hers and his hands were pinning hers to the wall on either side of her head. Far from being afraid, heat raced through her, desire pooling low in her belly where she could feel the hard length of him pressing against her even through the barrier of her skirts. She tugged one hand free and tangled it in in his hair and kissed him back, moaning as his lips moved to her neck and lower. “ _Rumpel._..”

His hands scrabbled up under her skirt, finding her damp folds and at the last instant he remembered his sharp nails. A quick pulse of magic shortened and rounded them before he touched her. 

Belle jerked and gasped as she felt the tingle of magic between her legs, her insides clenching and a rush of wetness gathering at her entrance. “Do that again,” she demanded. 

“What?” He started to pull his hand away, uncertain what he’d done, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled it back towards her.

“ Like…little shocks playing all over me. It felt good. Really good.” 

He pulled back, understanding, wild-eyed. He knew he couldn’t be slow, couldn’t be patient, couldn’t take his time to make sure she was ready for him. But maybe he could hurry things along. “Not here. Bedroom.” And with that warning, he encompassed them in a swirl of magic that deposited them in his bedroom, Belle clinging onto him as the smoke cleared. At once she began pushing his open waistcoat off of him, and he threw it behind him heedlessly, pulling his shirt off over his head and sending it in the same direction without a thought, wanting only to be skin to skin against her. Her eyes dropped down, and then came back up to rove over his chest, her pupils dilated and her breathing uneven and the disparaging remark about his appearance died on his lips as she began to unlace her bodice. Mouth suddenly dry, he stared as one of his fantasies came to life before his eyes as she stripped down to her shift without any prompting. Stepping close, she ran her hands over the flat planes of his chest, her thumbs rubbing over his nipples, and the sensation shot straight down to his cock, still jutting out from his open breeches. He magicked them and his boots off with a thought, and backed Belle up to the bed, pushing her down onto the mattress. 

“Wait,” she said, and for a moment he was terrified she was going to tell him no, that she’d come to her senses, but she simply gathered her shift in her hands and pulled it up and off over her head, leaving her as naked as he was. 

““There. Now we’re even,” she said, and if her voice was a bit shaky and she wanted to cover herself from his gaze, she resolutely did not do so, simply lying back and waiting for him to come to her. “That thing you did,” she reminded him, a little shyly. “With the magic. Could you…?”

Feeling like he was in a fever dream, he settled himself alongside her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her naked body hungrily as he slid his middle finger between her folds and carefully let a small bit of magic come to the tip of his finger. 

Belle’s hips jerked. “Yes. Like that. More.”

He let a little more power come through, moved his finger up, found the small nub at the top of her slit. Her moan undid him, made him forget his own need for the moment. “Like that, do you?’ he crooned, moving his finger back and forth, letting the magic crackle over her clit and using his other hand to cup one small breast and guide it to his mouth, briefly tonguing her nipple before taking her deeper in, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Belle cried out, writhing under him, and he shifted the hand between her legs, slid one finger up into her, still keeping the magic playing against her flesh. He was shocked to feel how wet she was already, could smell the heady musk of her desire rising up to greet him, and the urgency came thundering back over him, his cock lifting, hard and hot and heavy, feeling like it was swelling even impossibly more, his balls suddenly heavier, filling again. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, pounded in his cock. _Need. Take. Mine._

“Belle, come for me,”he begged _,_ adding a second finger inside her, keeping his thumb circling over her clit, feeling it swell and harden under his touch. “Please, love…” He shifted to her other breast, wetting it with his tongue before closing his teeth on her nipple and tugging sharply. 

The shock of it sent her over the edge, Belle’s mouth opening on a soundless scream as she climaxed, her hips snapping up into the air as her insides spasmed, her clit pulsing with sensation. She hung there, back arched off the bed, for one of the most glorious and intense moments of her life before Rumpel was dragging her back down and she felt him shift into position above her, bracing himself on one hand and using the other to coat his cock with her fluids. She felt the blunt pressure of it against her body as he lined them up, so much larger than his fingers, but she welcomed it, drawing her knees up to cradle his body between them. Her inner muscles were still clenching, and she needed to be filled, filled with something hard. 

Sweat dripping off of him, Rumpelstiltskin fought for control as he pushed slowly forward, pausing as he felt the first resistance. 

“Do it!” she urged, and lifted her hips as he thrust forward, tensing as the flared head breached her, but that was the worst of it, he was in, filling her up and stretching her wide and she clutched at the his arms, feeling the wiry strength of the muscles beneath her fingertips. He stared down at her, eyes huge in his face, concerned, disbelieving. 

He hadn’t meant to go in so fast on the first stroke, but she had moved… “Are you all right?” She was hot and tight and wet around him, and the feel of her body still rippling around his from her orgasm made him want to howl, his body screaming at him to move, but he forced himself to wait for an answer even as her hips made small, tentative shifting motions against his. 

She had a look of concentration on her face, her attention turned inward “I’m fine. It hurt for just a second, but it feels good now. You feel good.” She smoothed a hand up his back, feeling his muscles flex beneath the lightly pebbled skin. 

The last of his control broke as he pulled back and glanced down as he did so, seeing his swollen cock stretching her, disappearing into her, wet and slippery with her fluids. He swung forwards again, plunging in deep, and hard, his balls slapping against her. He dragged her legs up, hooked them over his shoulders, the angle shifting as he pounded into her, again and again and again as the fire in his veins drove him on until finally, with a ragged cry, he came one last time, feeling like his whole body was trying to turn itself inside out to empty itself into her. He slumped, exhausted, feeling the lust clouding his brain finally dissipate. He collapsed half on top of Belle and lay his head against the pillowy softness of her breast, feeling her hands smoothing over his body, combing through his hair, gentling him back down from his high. His cock softened and shrank, slipping out of her. His eyes slipped closed. He should tell her she could leave, that he could tell the spell had broken, but it seemed like too much effort. He slept. 

Her body humming with new sensations, slightly sore in the most wonderful way, Belle made no move to leave, simply pulling a blanket up over their bodies as she watched Rumpel sleep, soon yawning in her turn and snuggling down comfortably. She had no intention of leaving, not when she had things she still wanted to do to him, once he woke up. Sometimes happy accidents happened, and she planned to make the most of this one. 


End file.
